Ten Days In a Very Small Room
by heavenlyhuntress
Summary: •Hinata just progressed to a whole 'nother level of stalking.•
1. Goldfish

**I know you're all, "LuLu has yet to update on her other story!" - but it's true, I DID update today!! And it's the longest chappie yet; nearly twice as much as the others.**

**The next story is one that came to my head, I'd like to believe, because of the New Year.**

**Happy New Year 2008.**

* * *

**A OneShot (or is it?) about TenTen and Neji**

* * *

"And I…" She stared at her feet. "I'm sorry…maybe we should get together again?  
TenTen looked up hopefully.

Then all the blood drained from her face.

Standing in front of her was _not_ dear Sasuke; it was a guy with a blank stare. Creepy!

Ah. Whatever. She pushed him away roughly; Sasuke was right next to him, how could she have missed him?!

"Listen, Sasuke!" she burst out. He looked at her indifferently. "I – "

"Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha," called the principal, impatient. She had an annoying habit of tapping her fingers. "Hurry up."

TenTen watched as Sasuke walked off without another look back. Oh, what the heck. She wouldn't' cry over a stupid boy.

Maybe he _was_ gay.

"TenTen and Neji Hyuuga." TenTen glanced around for this Neji Hyuuga.

Her roomie, huh?

Fortunately the rooms were co-ed. Maybe he was hot.

"Catch, Neji, wherever you are," TenTen called out as soon as she got the keys. She threw the keys up, up, up.

"I'm right here, you idiot," said a voice close to her ear. She jumped up and turned around.

A guy her age – about fourteen or fifteen – stared unflinchingly back.

He wore khaki shorts and a shirt. His hair was luscious and very, very shiny.

She gaped up at him. The blank-eyed stare!

"You're –"

Tsunade suddenly screamed. TenTen looked back, her attention diverted.

The principal had tea all over her pure-white outfit. There were two keys on a key chain in her teacup.

"Oh, my bad," started TenTen. She walked over, fished the keys out, and shook them clean.

Tsunade glared at her as tea was splattered all over her face.

"Um, oops."

TenTen sighed as she dragged her luggage to room E102.

Neji only had two bags. She had seven.

She inserted a key into the door and turned it. The door didn't move.

_Oh, why does this have to happen to me…?_

Forcing the key to turn, she resolutely kicked down the door in one single motion.

It opened, crashing down.

There was a much older couple who was doing something it's probably best not to mention.

They screamed.

Neji sighed, grabbed TenTen's wrist, pointed to the sign – _F_102 – and got the hell out of there.

"I didn't mean to!" protested TenTen. Neji made no sound but grabbed the keys from her and fluidly opened the door.

It was a small room with two beds that were touching. There was a note tacked on the bed stand next to a vase of fake flowers.

_This is the smallest room. _

_We apologize for the inconvenience. We can't afford any others; there are too many students. _

_Tsunade_

Beside her, Neji hit his forehead with his palm.

She glared at him. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" she screamed.

The vase broke.

-

-

Neji tossed the last remains of the glass into the wastebasket. He sighed and lay on his bad. Too bad there was ready a person there.

He glared. She twitched.

"Your eyes are really scary, you know? But otherwise you're really h – "

He muffled her with a pillow. "Go."

_"No_," TenTen stated emphatically. "I'm _not_. This side has better reception."

Damn. She'd figured it out.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Neji informed.

"You be paper and I'll be scissors?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

He shook his head.

-

-

"I HATE YOU!" she shrieked as she lost for the fifty-sixth time in a row.

He closed his eyes. "It's seven. Go to sleep."

"Are you crazy?" she snapped.

"I need my beauty rest."

She threw a pillow at him.

-

-

**The second day**

"It's day two," she said to Neji. He was reading a golf magazine.

"It's day two."

He eyed her. She shuddered.

"So?"

"I'm getting a turn on that side of the bed!"

"You're not."

"YES I AM!"

He held up a tic tac toe board without a word.

-

-

"I DESPISE YOU!" she hollered, flinging his magazine into the air. It landed in the goldfish bowl.

He exhaled. He inhaled. He exhaled. He slowly held his breath until he turned purple.

"I need my beauty rest," he finally said quietly.

TenTen turned on the radio even louder.

-

-

-

**The third day**

"It's day three!" TenTen cried. "I deserve a turn on the other bed!"

He was reading a book called Icha Icha Paradise. With sort of finality he snapped it shut and turned to look at her. He took out a checkers game.

-

-

"YOU FREAKING – "

Neji placed a hand over her mouth.

"Are you usually this energetic?"

"NO!" she screeched, and flung his book into the goldfish bowl.

"I need my – "

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU NEED!" she was fed up. She got up and sat on his legs. "I'M NOT MOVING."

"I need to take a shower," he said finally.

"I'M NOT MOVING!"

He stayed silent. After a few minutes he went to sleep.

With difficulty she pushed him to the other bed. She didn't notice that the goldfish was slowly nose bleeding.

-

-

**The fourth day**

"AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the morning Neji was on the usual side of his bed.

TenTen was hanging from the chandelier.

-

-

**The eighth day**

TenTen was really, really fed up with her roommate. She needed a plan. Balefully she glanced at him while he was in his "much-needed beauty sleep."

It was the only time that he let his guard down, right?

And then she noticed the towel around his hair. And the bottles of shampoo and conditioners.

Oh, and the blue dye.

A plan began forming in her head.

-

-

Neji woke to the sounds of birds chirping. He yawned and flipped over.

Something was wrong, though. Why did his hair feel…?

TenTen was nowhere in sight.

Neji sighed and got up. He walked into the bathroom to inspect his reflection.

He looked in the mirror -

-

-

"AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His hair was blue. BLUE!

His eyes bugged out. _This wouldn't do!_

Neji ran around the room frantically. He was wearing boxers and a T-shirt.

-

-

After a luxurious shower and hearty breakfast, TenTen opened the door.

Neji grabbed her by the shoulders.

What did you do?!"

She half-smirked. "What?"

"I know my shampoos and conditioners with my eyes closed! You did something, didn't you?"

"No." She inspected his hair. It looked exactly the same, save for three thick strands of blue hair.

"Can I have the other bed?"

"No!"

"Fine. It's your funeral."

-

-

Five minutes later, a white-faced Neji dragged a giggling TenTen into the principal's office.

Tsunade glanced at them, and then looked away. "No switching rooms."

-

-

**The ninth day**

Neji paced around his room like a caged tiger as TenTen slept peacefully. Then he saw the scissors. A plan formed in his head…

-

-

**Five hours later**

"AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-

-

**Five minutes later**

A red-faced TenTen dragged laughing Neji into the principal's office.

Tsunade took one look at TenTen's hair – or lack thereof, and spit out her tea.

The principal was tired of this. Besides, she needed a manicure.

"Detentions," she proclaimed. "Wear your best clothes and come to the auditorium at midnight."

She slammed the door.

-

-

**11:52 **

TenTen threw her things onto the floor. She picked out a pink shirt and a gray one.

"Which one's better?"

Beside her, Neji was already dressed in all black, very formal. He was lying facedown, reading something.

"Oh to hell with you!" she muttered, rebelling. She chose a black miniskirt and a purple jacket.

-

-

They stepped cautiously into the auditorium. There was nothing in sight except a dimly lighted lamp and a radio.

They spent the night dancing.

-

-

**The tenth day**

In the morning at three o'clock TenTen wearily dragged a sleeping Neji back to their room.

He was cute when he was sleeping, she decided. So much for beauty regimen and all that, though.

She was going to dump him on his bed when she realized she didn't have to.

The decision was all hers.

"_Hell_ yes!" she crowed, kicking Neji onto the floor and not wasting another second. She sprawled comfortably among the sheets.

Finally, finally, finally!!!!

-

-

"AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At five o'clock Neji was found sleeping serenely in his usual spot. Every last strand of his brown hair was beautifully in place.

TenTen was praying for dear life, hanging from the chandelier.

-

-

**THE END**

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!! I know the beginning was sort of slow. Please review!! The next chapter is - well, to get to it you have to go to my profile and click on the little two arrows thing at the end of the title of this story. It got all funky since I switched the status to InProgress.**


	2. Ado About Pompoms

**Since...several (aka like four) people wanted a sequel...well...**

**It's here!! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love them like Homer Simpson likes donuts. (Bad analogy right there. And they called me the Analogy Queen in fourth grade!)**

**The reviews make me feel happy and warm :) and oh, fuzzy :)**

**...(,"),**

_My luurvely reviewers: nightreader, o.O, AkatsukiAme, Keith, NinjaGirl5845, Mz.Chiibi, FallenWings727, PoeticFrenzy, Sabaku no Sable, Kusara Ikkio._

* * *

**Much Ado about Pompoms - Naruto and Hinata**

* * *

"Naruto and Hinata!" called out the principal in her usual loud voice. Hinata blushed a fiery red, making her way to receive the usual set of keys.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly, and then noticed the principal's disgruntled expression. Worriedly the pale-eyed girl tried to make up for the awkward silence by small-talking. "Um...what happened to your shirt?"

Tsunade's eye twitched and she threw a malevolent glare in TenTen's direction.

Hinata took that as a dismissal.

-

-

"Uh...Naruto?"

"What?"

"Uh...nothing."

-

-

**The second day**

"...N-naruto??"

"What?"

"Um, nothing..."

-

-

**The third day**

"N-naruto..."

"What?"

"Uh...nothing."

-

-

**The fourth day**

Finally Hinata decided that she was much too shy. She loved saying his name, loved looking at him. She loved _him_. She'd woken up and had told herself _no_, control the impulse to touch him.

So she breathed.

He smelled...of...

Ramen. She leaned in quietly, happily. His hair was in disarray, his nightcap fallen off. She moved closer, touching the pompom, and held it up to her nose.

Ah. Ramen...Naruto.

He twitched. Embarrassed and blushing, Hinata jumped up and away.

It was then she noticed she still held the nightcap.

As Naruto turned his back and started to snore, a thought hit Hinata.

_Why give it back?_

-

-

**The fifth day**

A loud snore was followed by an "oomph". Naruto hit the floor, still fast asleep. He was tangled up in his blankets; however, his pillow was left on his bed and therefore within range of...

Hinata tiptoed to his bed and pressed the pillow to her nsoe. Mm. Ramen.

She hummed slightly, jamming the pillow under her sheets.

-

-

**The sixth day**

He was grinning in his dream. Intoxicated, Hinata walked over to him. With no nightcap, he looked so...cute. But his covers were messy. He muttered something about Sakura - Hinata frowned - and rolled over.

Revealing two dirty pairs of socks.

Almost joyfully she snatched them up.

-

-

**The seventh day**

In the morning Hinata paused at the foot of his bed. She was shocked.

His...

Was that...

Yes. It was.

At a few thousand miles per second she contained her urge to scream in ecstacy and hugged the object to herself. She added it to her collection.

...Red and polka-dotted?

...We may never know...

-

-

**The eighth day**

In science class, Naruto was nearly finished the pre-test. It was a study to show how much one had learned of science...A waste of time and money, he mused.

The last question caught his eye.

**Bonus Question: Is Hell exothermic (gives off heat) or Endothermic (absorbs heat)?**

His eyes lit up. He had knowledge about this...he peeked around. Shikamaru wrote a proof about Boyle's law. _Gas cools off when it expands and heats when it is compressed._

Naruto added that to his paper.

_Hmm_... he wondered, and then a plan formed in his head.

Two hours later, he was the last student to finish his test and handed it in to Kakashi.

-

-

**The ninth day**

Naruto winced as he heard a loud scream from a room close by. That sounded like...TenTen... (A/N: See First chap.)

He gathered up his books and cast a fleeting look at Sakura. He stuck the key into his room and pushed the door open, ready to take a loooooooooong bath after a particularly exhausting day.

"Uh...wait...where are my towels?"

He spied Hinata, who was sleeping.

"...I guess the janitor or someone mistook it..."

-

-

**The tenth day**

**-**

**-**

It was eight o'clock, the time read. _Oh, no!!! I'm late for class! _Hinata threw the covers off her bed in her hurry.

Naruto blinked, yawning. "Oh...um, Hinata? It's Satur - ..." He failed to finish his sentence as he saw what was underneath her covers.

"Uh...Hinata?" Suddenly he realized, and jumped up, his face flushed. "Why the hell do you have my boxers?!"

-

-

**Aftermath...or, should we say, afterscience?**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki **

**Bonus Question: Is Hell exothermic (gives off heat) or Endothermic (absorbs heat)?**

(First paragraph is copied from Shikamaru).

First, we need to know how the mass of Hell is changing in time. So we need to know the rate that souls are moving into Hell and the rate they are leaving. I think that we can safely assume that once a soul gets to Hell, it will not leave. Therefore, no souls are leaving. As for how many souls are entering Hell, let us look at the different religions that exist in the world today. Some of these religions state that if you are not a member of their religion, you will go to Hell. Since there are more than one of these religions and since people do not belong to more than one religion, we can project that all souls go to Hell. With birth and death rates as they are, we can expect the number of souls in Hell to increase exponentially.

Now, we look at the rate of change of the volume in Hell because Boyle's Law states that in order for the temperature and pressure in Hell to stay the same, the volume of Hell has to expand as souls are added. This gives two possibilities:

1. If Hell is expanding at a slower rate than the rate at which souls enter Hell, then the temperature and pressure in Hell will increase until all Hell breaks loose.

2. Of course, if Hell is expanding at a rate faster than the increase of souls in Hell, then the temperature and pressure will drop until Hell freezes over.

So which is it?

If we accept the postulate given to me by Sakura Haruno, "...that it will be a cold day in Hell before I sleep with you.", and take into account the fact that I still have not succeeded in having a relationship with her, then, #2 cannot be true, and thus I am sure that Hell is exothermic and will not freeze."

He got an A.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked to write it :)**

**By the way, that bonus question & answer was a quote I stumbled across. The author is "Unknown."**

**Thanks for reading!!! If I get enough reviews, I'll make a third chapter about Sasuke and Sakura.**


End file.
